1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to extended reach garden shears, and in particular to extended reach garden shears driven by a toothed engagement that is easier to operate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows conventional extended reach garden shears, which comprise a shear body 50 and a cutter 60. An upper end of the shear body 50 is provided with a cutter base 51. The center of the cutter base 51 is provided with a pivotal hole 52. One side of the cutter base 51 is formed with a curved jaw portion 53. The upper end of the cutter base 51 is provided with a though-hole where an elastic element 54 is connected. The shear body 50 is provided with a pulley 55 on the side opposite the jaw portion 53. One side of the cutter 60 is formed into a cutting blade 61 and a pivotal hole 62 located near the cutting blade 61 to pivotally connect to the cutter base 51 via the pivotal hole 52. The other side of the cutter 60 extends to form an operating arm 63. One side of the operating arm 63 is connected to rope 631. The rope 631 passes through the pulley 55 so that a user may pull the rope 631 to operate the extended reach garden shears. The other side of the operating arm 63 is connected to the elastic element 54 of the cutter base 51. With this structure, the cutter 60 can be continuously operated by means of the cooperation between the elastic element 54 and the rope 631.
However, in practice, the above-mentioned conventional extended reach garden shears has the following disadvantages.
1 The user pulls the rope 631 to drive the operating arm 63 to swing, thereby driving the cutter blade 61 to generate a shearing action. Although the operating arm 63 increases the shearing force of the cutter 60 according to the Lever Principle, the user has to pull the rope 631 during the shearing, which is not easy to do and the user is likely to get tired after periods of use. Thus, conventional extended reach garden shears are impractical.
2 The cutter 60 is pivotally connected to the pivotal hole 52 of the cutter base 51, which means the cutter 60 is fixed at a single point. When the extended reach garden shears are used for a period of time, a gap may form quite easily between the cutter 60 and the cutter base 51. As a result, the jaw portion 53 cannot tightly abut against the cutter blade 61, which affects the shearing action of the extended reach garden shears. Thus, the durability of the conventional extended reach garden shears is lessened.
In view of the above, the present inventor proposes a novel and practicable structure based on his expert experience and considered research in this field.